Two Loves
by switchbladesoul
Summary: Kane blackwell is a pureblood vampire with a child. No one knows except a few people. Read and see how she grows and falls in love...  ShikiXoc I DON NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT


Two Loves

I was sitting at the Van Allen's party talking to Cassadee (Cass for short) when my son, Michael came up to me asking, "Can I play with Shane Van Allen?" I nodded a yes to him and he went running off. "It is so cute watching you and your little brother, he treats you with so much respect," said Cass. "I know my parents have done so well at raising him." _That's right, I agreed with Cass that Michael is my little brother, if she knew of him being my son it wouldn't be good._ "Yep, your parents are such good people for adopting him." I just nodded at Cass and watched my son play with his friends.

"Come on Michael, it is time to go back home," I called standing at the end of Van Allen's staircase. "Michael, Michael," I called up the stairs. I went back up the stairs and asked Cass, "Do you know where Michael is?" "No, I haven't seen him let me go ask Shane." "Shane, do you know where Michael is," she asked him? "No, sis I thought he went down the stairs to meet with his sister." "Oh no, where is Michael," I said frantically looking around. I looked down the stairs and at the side door that was open, "Oh no he went outside." I hurriedly ran down the stairs in my cocktail dress and converse and out the door yelling for Michael.

"Michael! Michael! Michael! Michael, where are you?" I ran down a back alley searching for him when I came across a young man that looked around my age standing with his back to me, I looked down to see him patting Michael's head. I started crying running up to them. "Michael never run off again," I said bending down and hugging him. "Mom, stop it your embarrassing me," he said trying to get out of my hug. I leaned up and looked at the man that was still standing there looking at us. I got up and turned around grabbing Michael's hand. "Thank you so much for grabbing him for me." "No problem, I was wondering why there was a little boy of his age wondering around all alone." "He ran off from this party we were at." "It's ok I was happy to help, by the way my name is Shiki Senri, and your name?" "My name is Kane Blackwell, it is nice to meet you," I said holding my hand out to shake his. "Blackwell, you mean the pureblood Blackwell's?" I turned around real quick and picked up Michael saying, "You never saw me or my son here, this isn't even my son it's my little brother." "Mom, I can walk on my own," Michael protested. "Be quiet, Michael please." I walked off away from Shiki looking down ashamed.

I got home to find my parents sitting in the living room. I walked by them up the stairs to put Michael to bed. "Good night, my sweet little angel," I said kissing is forehead. I turned the lights off and shut his door. I went back downstairs to hear my parents talking, "We have to send her." _Send me where? _"Kane can you come in here," my dad called? "What is it?" "Your mother and I think it is best for you to go to the Cross Academy for a while." "But, what about Michael, I can't just leave him here all alone?" "I have already talked to the headmaster he said you could take Michael with you." "Okay when do I leave?" "In a few days." I headed back up stairs and fell asleep.

_A few days later….._

"Mom where are we at," Michael asked? I looked up at the gates of Cross Academy and back down at my son. "Michael we are at Cross Academy it's a new school mommy has to go to." "Okay then let us go." We walked down a gravel path through some trees not exactly knowing where I was going put I held onto Michael's hand so he wouldn't be scared. "Excuse me do you need help?" I turned around to see a young girl with short brown hair and a black uniform with a white band around her shoulder. "Um, yes I am trying to find the headmaster's office." "Oh, you must be the new student, my name is Yuuki Cross I am a prefect." "It is nice to meet you Yuuki I am Kane Blackwell, and this little one here is Michael Rayne." _I know he doesn't have the same last name as me but when he was born I decided to give him his father's last name. _"Well it is nice to meet the both of you. Follow me I will show you both to the headmaster's office." We followed Yuuki through some buildings I heard people gasp and say things like dang she is beautiful, look at the little boy he is so cute. We made it the office and Yuuki left us to our own.

I knocked on the door. _Knock Knock. _"Come in." I walked through door with Michael holding onto my arm. "Hello, you must Kane Blackwell; I am Kaien Cross, the headmaster of this school," said the older man with long white hair pulled back into a pony tail and glasses. "It is nice to meet you too sir." "And who might this little boy?" "Go ahead introduce yourself," I nudged Michael. "My name is Michael Rayne, it is nice to meet you sir." "What a little gentlemen we have here." "You have raised him right," said a different voice. I turned around to see Kaname Kuran step out from the shadows. "Kaname how have you been," I said hugging him. "I have been well, how about you," he said hugging me back. "I am doing fine thank you." "So you two know each other I see," said Headmaster Cross. I turned around and nodded a yes. Kaname bent down and said, "Hello there, my name is Kaname Kuran." "It's nice to meet you too, my name is Michael Rayne." "You look tired how about we get you to sleep?" "Yeah I am a little tired," Michael said rubbing his eyes. "Where is his room," I asked Kaien Cross. "Through this door," he said pointing to a door. "Come on Michael," I said grabbing his arm. I took him through the door and put him to sleep kissing him on the forehead.

"You know it is true Kane you have raised him well," Kaname said as we walked to the moon dorm. 'I try as much as I can. It is just hard when I am out with other vampires I have to disown him and say he is my younger brother instead of my son." "I bet that is hard, I am sorry for that." "You shouldn't be sorry, you are not his father." "I know that but I am still sorry for you." We made it to the moon dorm and walked inside. I looked around the room to find, Ichijo Takuma, Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Seiren, and him. _The boy from the other day. _You, I heard him whisper. Kaname looked at me and then looked across at Shiki and asked, "Shiki do you know her?" "Yes I do, I saw her in the market the other day she was looking for her so- I mean little brother when I stumbled upon him." "Ok well everyone this is Kane Blackwell she is going to be staying here." Kaname walked up the stairs to his study. "So you are the Blackwell pureblood child," said Aido. "Excuse me; I have a name you know." "Snippy I see, I like her," said Ichijo walking up to me. Shiki quickly came in between me and Ichijo saying "Leave her be Ichijo she isn't a new toy for you to play with." I stood there shocked, I looked around the room at the others and they were also shocked. He turned around breaking my trance by grabbing my arm and leading me out the door saying, "We need to talk."

I followed Shiki through some trees to a horse stable where he finally stopped. "How come when I asked if you were a Blackwell pureblood you turned stone cold towards me and ran off." "I was scared." "Scared of what me not wanting to talk to you anymore, because you are a pureblood with a child?" "Yes, usually when people find out that I am the Blackwell pureblood child and I have a son they don't want to be near anymore." "Why would someone not want to be near you anymore?" "Because when they find out whom Michael's father is." "I already figured out that he was your son and I already knew who his father is." "What how did you know?" "You have a bright little boy you know; he came up to me and asked, 'are you a vampire?' I said yes I am how may I be of service to you? 'I am looking for my mom her name is Kane Blackwell, my name is Michael Rayne by the way what is yours?' My name is Shiki Senri it is nice to meet you Michael now let us sees if we can find your mom okay that is how." I stepped back away from Shiki and turned to run again. He grabbed my arm before I could and pulled me into a hug saying, "you need to stop running Kane." When he said that I looked up into his eyes and began to cry, he bent down and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. When we parted I looked at Shiki and said, "thank you." Shiki and I returned to the moon dorm and I retreated to my room. A few hours later I awoke from my slumber to feel a sickening pain in my chest. "Ah! Ah," I cried out in pain grabbing my chest. Shiki came into my room after hearing me and sat at the edge of my bed grabbing my shoulders, "Kane what is wrong?" "I _breathe _don't know. I feel _breathe _as if I can't breathe." "Kane look up at me straight into my eyes." I looked up into Shiki's eyes and he said, "Ok, that is the only thing then." I look at him confused. "Kane how long has it been since you last drank?" "I don't know _breathe_ exactly, why?" "Because the reason why your chest is hurting is because you need to drink, your eyes are bright red instead of purple." I looked away from Shiki's face embarrassed. He grabbed my chin saying, "hey don't you look away from me." When he did that his t-shirt shifted revealing his neck I could see his pulse. I looked straight at his neck, he saw me look. "Kane, go ahead I know you need it." I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto my bed. I sat to the side of him hovering over his chest, my head was down near his neck, smelling his neck I licked his neck when his heart beat. He tensed for a second so I leaned up, "No, go ahead you just surprised me," he said with a grin. I bent down and when his heart beat again I bit into his neck. I could hear myself drinking his blood. _Wow I can't believe he is actually letting me drink from him, me a pureblood with a child. _After I got my fill I leaned up from his neck and looked at him. I didn't know it but I had some of his blood coming from my mouth. "Now that's better isn't it," he said licking the blood off of my mouth and chin. I blushed a thousand shades red. "Your eyes have returned to their natural color." "Thank you Shiki." "No problem, you just have to return the favor some day." I looked up at him and he leaned in a kissed me once again. He got up and left my room, I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't it was too late.

I got out of bed and put on my white school uniform and headed downstairs. I found everyone down there except Kaname. Shiki looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. Everyone gave us a weird look but we didn't care. The bell rang and Kaname came down the stairs and over to me, "Did you sleep well last night?" "Yes I did, thank you for asking." "Well then let us get this over with said," Kain heading for the door. The doors opened and all I could hear was screaming girls. I stepped back but Shiki reached out his arm to stop me he whispered, "No running, I am right here." I looked up at him and smiled. He extended his arm for me to grab and I did so. The others gave us a look of what the fuck but we just smiled at each other. Kaname gave us a look like he already knew. We walked out the door through the gates to see the screaming girls. Aido got all happy and ran to the girls they all screamed in excitement, Kain followed Aido to watch over him. Kaname walked over and was talking to a young girl, _Yuuki, Kaname must have something for her, _Rima and Ruka just kept walking not paying any attention and so did Ichijo and Seiren. Shiki and I were the last to walk out. I heard people saying, who is that girl and why is she hanging all over my Shiki for. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I looked up at Shiki and he just grinned, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and kissed my hair saying, "I would never go for one of them." I laughed at that and we kept walking I felt death glares in my back as we walked.

_After class….._

Shiki and I left the others and headed for the headmaster's office, I was excited to see Michael. I walked in to see a man standing over Michael with a gun in his hand, the man had snow white hair and he had on a day class uniform and the same arm band as Yuuki. "Hey, you get away from him," I yelled. He turned around to face me and Shiki, Michael looked up from his toys and said, "Mom where have you been all day?" "Michael move away from him now." "Mom he is fun to play with." "Michael I am your mother now move away from him." "Fine." "Shiki will you please grab him?" "Of course I will, hey Michael you remember me right?" Michael nodded yes. "Well come on let us go outside so your mom can talk to this man." They went out the room I turned around asking, "Who are you and why was you near my son?" As soon as I finished speaking Kaien Cross came in saying, "Zero, Yuuki is waiting for you get going already." Zero turned and looked at Cross and scoffed at me putting his gun away and walking out the door. "Oh, Ms. Blackwell what brings you here?" "I came here to see my son, when I found that man standing over him with a gun in his hand." "Oh, that is just Zero he is a prefect like Yuuki and he is also a hunter." "I could figure that out on my own. Why was he near my son?" "I asked Zero to watch him while I went into the other room." "Why on earth would ever let a hunter near my child?" "I didn't think about it, now Kane calm down." "Calm down I am not calming down," I scream at the top my lungs when I pounced on top of Kaien Cross. Kaien pulled a sword from behind his back and slashed my eye and cheek. I landed on the ground my cheek pouring blood, "what makes you think you can cut me?" "You will not attack me at my own school." "I am a pureblood I can do whatever I want, and if it means attacking you to protect my son I will." I stood up from the floor with my hand over my wound about to step out of the room when Kaien said, "I won't let Zero near your son again." "Thank you," I said as I left his office.

"What happened to you," Shiki asked as I walked up to them. "It is nothing just a scratch, Michael can you go back inside to Mr. Cross?" "Of course mom, good night," he said giving me a hug. "Good night Shiki," he called as he ran off into Kaien's office. "Good night Michael." We started walking back to the moon dorm; my cut was still pouring blood. I finally started to feel dizzy and I ended up passing out. I remember feeling Shiki pick me up and run back to the moon dorm. He laid me down on the couch and everyone was crowded around me asking, "What happened to her?" "I have no idea, one second we are inside Kaien Cross's office, Zero was inside also and he had his gun out and he had it pointed to Kane's so- I mean little brother." Kaname came down the stairs when I was opening up my eyes. "Kane what has happened to you," Kaname asks. "Can I speak with you alone?" "Of course you can, everyone leave." "Wait Shiki stay please." Shiki nodded and sat down beside me applying pressure to my cut. "Now tell me what happened." "I went to Cross's office to see Michael." "Okay, go on." "I went inside and I saw this man pointing a gun down at Michael." "Who was this man?" "Kaien said his name was Zero. I just freaked out; I couldn't stand him being near Michael." "Okay how did you get that cut?" ""I lost it and attacked Cross." "Oh, no wonder, you do know he is an ex-hunter, right?" "I do now." "How about you go up stairs and get some rest, Shiki stay with her tonight." "Yes sir," said Shiki as he helped me up the stairs to my room.

Shiki sat me down on my bed and started to get up and leave when I asked, "Where are you going?" "I was going to leave and get my clothes for tonight and so that you can change." "Oh, ok please hurry I don't want to be alone right now." "Of course, I will be right back." Shiki left my room so I decided to change clothes; I put on a pair of shorts and a baseball tee. Shiki came back and he had on a pair of black sweat pants. "Kane are you ok you are looking very pale right now." "Yeah I think I am fine. I guess I just lost a lot of blood." "Do you need any?" "No I have already taken enough from you." "Go ahead; you just have to let me have some of yours." "When was the last time you have drunk?" "A few days to be honest, but you go ahead so that wound can heal." I stood up from my bed and walked over to Shiki grabbing his arm pulling him over to my bed. I sat him down and I set down beside him, I swung my hair over my shoulder and pushed him down so he was lying on his back. I hovered over his neck and licked the spot where I was going to bite him. His heart beat and I bit taking my fill. I leaned up and my wound had completely stopped bleeding and had scarred up already. He rubbed my fresh scar with his hand and wiped the remaining blood off of my mouth. Shiki then threw my hair to the side and pulled my tee over revealing my neck. I leaned back onto my bed so Shiki could get a better angle I knew what was coming next. He bent his neck down and licked my neck I shuddered from his touch. He looked at me and bit into my neck. He drank his full from me and leaned back up. I noticed some blood running from his mouth; I leaned up from the bed and licked the blood from his mouth. "Thank you," he said. "Don't mention it, now I am tired so let's go to sleep." He nodded and we fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
